Pink Snapdragons and Strawberry Ice Cream
by nonsense-kouyou
Summary: "It's just that matters like these are a delicate subject for humans, usually. It is embarassing to have others know of your feelings. It might be humiliating in some cases," he explained, having regained his calm. "But this isn't your letter," the cat pointed out. "No, but it's my friend's letter. And it is equally important to protect and cherish."
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this on a whim. Didn't proofread, so some things might be wacky.

I decided to write a small story about a relationship between Natsume and Tanuma. To clarify, there is nothing sexual or whatever here. It's mostly fluff.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Faster team, faster!" Nishimura urged the group.

The three boys sighed loudly in response.

"We are pedalling as fast as we can, Bakamura!", Kitamoto shouted and raced past him, giving him a teasing pat on the shoulder before regaining control of his bicycle.

"The ice cream man doesn't know this, Bakamoto!" the blond shouted back.

"I am wondering if this fruit ice cream is even worth it, to be honest!" Tanuma yelled from behind them, panting heavily as he tried to keep up.

"I promise you it's the best ice cream this town has to offer!" Nishimura assured as he ducked to avoid a branch, his motion copied by the three others in que. They were taking a shortcut through the forest, but the path they had chosen had not been well maintained. Shrubs were sticking out in inconvenient places, and were it not for Nishimura's guidance, they would have lost their way multiple times.

"I have to agree with Bakamura here! Ponta's ice cream is the best!" Kitamoto admitted somewhat reluctantly.

Natsume managed to let out a chuckle despite the vigorous exercise.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Tanuma calls my cat Ponta!" he explained, and the raven-haired in front of him glanced over his shoulder with a sheepish grin.

"What even is your cat's name, Natsume? Honestly!" Kitamoto asked.

"Nyan-san? Nyan... sensei?" Nishimura threw some suggestions. "Watch it, puddle!"

The bicycles swerved to the right to avoid the muddy water. Tanuma hissed as he felt some drops land on his clothes, having missed the emergency turn. The boys laughed at his expense, but he laughed too, with the feeling of adrenaline rush maintaining his good mood and wide smile.

They laughed a lot that day, as they rushed to the ice cream shop that was located in the other side of town after finishing school, all just for Nishimura's sudden desire to reminisce about his childhood favourite dessert.

Natsume enjoyed the spontaneous excursions and adventures that he got himself into with his friends. Racing through the forest on his bicycle with them, and then getting to taste all kinds of weird flavours at the side of the road on some hill and watch the sunset with his friends - all of this brought him bliss. Even though he very much disliked the lemon sorbet he had picked.

"It's too sour, isn't it?" Tanuma remarked, having noticed the grimace on Natsume's face. The sand-haired boy nodded with an embarassed smile, not having expected that his thought would be so obvious.

"I like lemon ice cream. Here, you can have mine," Tanuma readily offered his cone.

Natsume shook his head with a frown. Tanuma laughed.

"It's alright. I got strawberry. I know you like strawberry. That's the flavour you usually get, right?"

Natsume still wanted to object, but his mouth was full with the disgustingly sour, cold cream, and Tanuma had already forced the cone in Natsume's emtpy hand.

"Come on. I really like lemon. In fact, I only got strawberry today to see why you like it so much. So, this is not an inconvenience for me. I'd get lemon ice cream normally." Tanuma let go of the cone and gently unhooked Natsume's fingers from the lemon ice cream cup and took it away.

Natsume finally gulped down, his eyebrows twitching and eyes shut firmly with disgust as he did. Tanuma patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"If you're certain then..." the amber-eyed boy lowered his head in thanks.

Tanuma smiled. "Yeah."

And to prove it, he scooped some of the yellow cream and put it in his mouth with contentment.

"You guys, isn't this ice cream the best?" Nishimura remarked, holding up his cone proudly.

"It's kinda remote though..."

"Look at all these people here, Kitamoto. Nobody cares that it's remote. Everybody is willing to do everything to offer their loved ones good ice cream!" Nishimura gestured towards the few children and their parents that, just like the boys, were sitting down on the small field of snapdragon flowers of every shade of pink and red - the only place one could see so many snapdragons gathered at once, since they were flowers that rarely bloomed in the area, or a large part of Japan in general. No wonder Ponta's ice cream shop had survived all these years - it had a good scenery to exploit.

Natsume enjoyed the ice cream in silence for a minute, as did the rest of his friends.

The scent and taste of sweet, sugary strawberry filled his mind. Ice melted in his mouth and spread its coolness soothingly, while the sunlight heated his pale skin like an invisible blanket of warmth. The flowers caressed his feet with every breeze.

His eyes fixated on one particular, distant flower that was the same dark shade of pink as his ice cream. It swayed every now and then, but was small enough to stay out of wind's way. How curious nature was. How could it be so pink? It was so bizzare!

Kitamoto and Nishimura had started a conversation, but Natsume's mind was elsewhere.

_'I'd get lemon ice cream normally'_

Normally?

"Don't move."

"Huh?" Natsume turned to look at Kitamoto, who had a very concerned face. "What's wrong?"

"Don't move buddy. Natsume buddy. There's a b-bee. A bee..." Nishimura pointed at his own neck with a shaky finger. "...On your shirt's collar..."

Natsume froze, feeling the stinging sensation of sweat being released from every pore of his skin. He wasn't afraid of bees, but this one was close to a sensitive spot.

"Waaah! it's crawling up!" Nishimura screeched.

"Where?"

"Hold on now."

"Don't move!"

"Take it off him!"

"Hit it, Kitamoto!"

"Stand still!"

"I'll try to flick it away!"

"Nishimura, stop holding my arm?!"

"IT'S FLYING AAAAA!"

"DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR LIKE THAT MAN!"

"THE BEE'S IN MY HAIR OH DEAR GOD!"

"STOP MOVING DAMN IT!"

"You guys, it flew away. It's not on his hair."

"I felt something land on my face!"

"I saw it fly away though."

"No, it's still here!"

"It's not."

"Bakamura, you're a wuss."

"Oh, shut up! I hate bees!"

"Bees love you. You ungrateful bee-murderer."

"Stop it already...!"

* * *

There goes the first introductory chapter. Nothing big happened. Just a chapter describing a nice moment in life. Remember: Life comes before romance. Romance blooms in life. Life is the field of flowers, and romance is that one snapdragon that is the same shade as your favourite ice cream flavour.

Anyway. As I said, no sexual things will happen in this story. But I'll write nice things and sweet moments. Hopefully you'll feel nice when you read these things. That's my goal.

I hope you enjoyed the small chapter!

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

No proofreading, unfortunately I'm a lazy person.

* * *

"Tanuma!" Natsume shouted.

"Yes?" he shouted back. The flashes from the colourful fireworks that exploded over their heads illuminated his face.

Natsume made a cone out of his hands over his mouth in order to be heard. "Thank you for bringing me here!"

"Ha?"

"I said, thanks! For telling me to come!"

Tanuma shook his head and shrugged, an indication that he hadn't understood a thing. Natsume leaned closer, his breath swaying a few stray black strands of Tanuma's hair.

"Thank you"

Tanuma's face lit up, his eyes melting into that kind stare that he used to get whenever he felt overwhelmed with emotions. Natsume could tell after seeing his friend's reactions when they watched movies. This was the face he had made during UP.

_Did I make him sad somehow?_

But no. This was different. Tanuma was smiling, and that smile held no sadness. Natsume found himself smiling back, and a reassuring feeling flooded him. He closed his amber eyes, relishing the bursts of air - sound that hit his skin and shook his insideas and eardrums like invisible waves of energy with every firework explosion.

_No... Not sad... I wonder if he feels nice like I do?_

He blinked, taking in a blurry view of sparkling, bright lines of every colour spreading across the sky like glitter marker ink. It was nice to look at them. Tanuma's eyes were nice to look at too. They were dark like the sky, but decorated by tiny specks and flecks, tiny colourful explosions, reflecting the fireworks that they stared at with admiration.

It felt nice.

Looking at Tanuma made Natsume feel nice. Not the kind of nice you feel when you turn off the daily alarm before going to bed on a Friday, or when you drink juice under the shade of an umbrella by the beach.

No. It was the kind of nice you feel when you deliberately avoid stepping on any daisies as you cross the garden, delicately, from toe to toe among the grassbaldes, overflowing with a sudden desire to cherish and be grateful. That kind of nice. Not the one that was given to you by circumstances, but the one you gave to the world.

_I like Tanuma._

Natsume had that thought very briefly. But he didn't process it. It was just a fact that ran through his mind. A simple truth. He didn't think much of it. It had come so naturally, that it was forgotten as easily in a few seconds.

* * *

A smaller chapter, but still nice I think. I wrote it using my own experiences as an inspiration. Realising I liked a close friend was very brief for me, and I only ended up thinking about it much later on from when the original thought occured. I don't know why. Maybe it's just that, you can like someone without wanting to do anything about it. But then these feelings grow and you can't help but want to do something about them. Much like a small plant. You acknowledge its existence but think nothing of it, until it grows into a taller tree and you start thinking about resting underneath its shade.

I hope it was a nice read for you too.


	3. Chapter 3

Tanuma watched silently as the faint shadows of koi fish and rippples moved across the ceiling. If he focused enough, he could almost make out the shape of a lotus flower.

The summer heat made every movement seem like a bother. Everything was slow and sticky.

Tanuma stole a glance at the boy next to him and sighed. Sensing the look, Natsume turned to face him.

"I was just thinking..." Tanuma replied to the questioning eyebrows. "Here we are, looking at the same thing. But I'm staring at the ceiling, and you're staring at the garden. Isn't that weird?" He let his back fall on the floor and relaxed his muscles. The bigger fish shadow disappeared in the far right corner.

"Weird huh..." Natsume lied down on his elbows next to his friend, and raised his chin to look up.

"I can only see shadows. But you see light, colours, all sorts of wonderful things."

"For me... Just getting to look at these shadows with someone... it makes them more beautiful than anything I could look at on my own," Natsume explained sincerely, and gave him a soft smile before returning his attention to the slow-dancing shadows and harmonious ripples above them.

Tanuma tracked the remaining fish's course around the ceiling lamp with his eyes, thinking to himself.

Nishimura and Kitamoto often teased Natsume about his very blatant honesty and bold expression that came as a surprise every now and then, considering how he mostly kept from telling his opinion, or nodded along politely in other cases. Natsume hadn't really thought how what he said had come across as quite cheesy. He didn't feel ashamed to tell the truth. And that was something that Tanuma admired greatly in his friend. He knew that Natsume was genuine at all times when expressing himself. It made Tanuma feel at ease around him. Like he could tell the other boy anything and not be embarassed at all. Except some things, things that he himself was afraid of and made him scared of his own self.

"Natsume."

"Yeah?"

"I've got orange juice in the fridge, do you want some?"

"Sure. Thanks."

_Natsume. Watching the shadows with you makes it feel less lonely.  
_

_Natsume. Watching you makes me feel less lonely. _

_But at the same time, I feel like there's something I can't touch or see or feel. I don't know what to do about it. I don't know what I want to do about it. If I could only... _

Tanuma threw in a couple of ice cubes into the two glasses and poured in the orange liquid. For now, this is what he could do. For now, watching he shadows and drinking orange juice was all he needed. And it would be alright if he were to watch the shadows and drink orange juice with him every day, for years and years to come.

"Taki should be here any minute, so can you start the movie on my computer?"

"No problem!" Natsume shouted back from the other room.

It's alright. This is alright as it is.

* * *

Another small chapter. I remember Nishimura and Kitamoto commenting on how Natsume is cheesy some tiems because of his honesty when he expresses himself, "like a manga-character". So I put it in here.

See you next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

"Taki... can I... talk to you about something?"

The girl nodded absent-mindedly, her fingers continuing to fold the flora-patterned square paper. "I already know my cranes are not that great," she said somewhat defensively, her eyes tracing the folds carefully as she aligned the sections together.

Tanuma huffed and returned to folding his own paper. He stared blankly at the group of girls that played voleyball across them, his mind lost somewhere in thought.

"Sasada-san said we have to make three crane festoons by tomorrow... I have twenty three cranes so far..."

"I've got fourteen..." Tanuma mumbled.

Taki gently balanced her paper crane between them on the bench and proceeded to stretch lazily, relishing in the soft breeze. "It'd be nice to go to a beach during summer break, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"With Natsume-kun and the others too... It's been a long time since I've been to the sea."

"Mm."

The silence between them grew. Tanuma sighed and let his head rest on the bench, staring at the bits of blue sky through the rustling leaves of the tree above them.

"Do you like Natsume?"

"No," Taki replied calmly and surely, and started to fold another paper crane. "He's a very important friend to me. But I guess I haven't thought of him that way."

The boy closed his eyes. "I see."

"Yep."

The girls that played voleyball across them lost control of the ball. Taki watched as it bounced towards them, then picked it up and threw it back at them while they waved at her with gratitude. She set the stack of papers aside.

"I think..." Tanuma started, then paused again, eyes still closed. A pucker formed between his eyebrows. He exhaled softly. "I think... He's a very good person. A good friend."

"Yes. He is," Taki agreed. "He's very kind."

"Yeah."

"You... always look so happy when he's around, Tanuma-kun."

"Mm."

"Natsume-kun is someone who understands. He is able to understand emotions he himself has and others have more than most people do. So, I'm sure he will be able to understand you too."

Tanuma grimaced.

"If you don't want to talk to me about it, it's alright. But, he won't judge you."

"I think you've got the wrong idea," Tanuma giggled with a raised eyebrow, batting an eye open.

"Is that so." Taki started folding a new crane, with a soft smile."Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's... It's not..."

"I'm sorry I assumed rude things."

"I just... It's not that. It's not that..."

Tanuma coudln't explain himself. He sat up straight on the bench again, and with a prolonged sigh, started working on the leftoverer papers. "I myself don't know what it is... So, I'm not sure what to say about it," he explained.

"It's fine. I promise to listen, but you know, you don't have to tell me anything, Tanuma-kun. It's alright."

"Taki... I..." the boy trailed off, the paper crane on his lap remaining unfinished. "You might not be wrong. I'm not sure, but, you might not be wrong. And I don't know if this is good or bad for me. To know what it means... Isn't it better to just... let it go?"

"Sometimes, understanding things, especially when it is about our own selves, is scary. But it's not up to me. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm not. You have time to figure it out. And whatever it is that you find - it will be alright."

Tanuma unclenched the fists he hadn't realised had turned into tight balls of nervousness and sweat. "Thanks, Taki. For hearing me out."

"That's what friends are for."

_To understand things about our selves is scary...huh_

_Natsume... Do I really..._

* * *

Not very pleasant chapter. But you have to work out your feelings first. It's stressful. But necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

A bigger chapter.

The writing is getting coarse, since I'm trying to describe some events quickly, in a factual way. Come to think of it, lots of it is irrelevant and shouldn't be in here, but I wanted to include it.

I will try to incorporate more emotion and imagery next chapter.

* * *

"Thanks for coming all the way here, Tanuma". The sand-haired boy stopped in front of the Fujiwara house. He wiped his forehead and swiped his sweat-drenched bangs to one side with a sigh. His shirt's collar was undone to aleviate the effects of the summer heat. "Want to come in? I should get you a glass of water..."

"I'd like that. Thanks." Tanuma scratched the bac of his neck and followed Natsume to the porch. His throat and mouth felt terribly dry. Wether it was the heat, or the nervousness for what he was about to do, he wasn't sure.

"I'm home!" Natsume announced as he pushed the door open and snuck inside the relieving cool shade of the house.

"Ah, Takashi-kun! How was the last day?" A grinning Touko-san appeared at the hallway. "Oh, Tanuma-kun!" she exclaimed at noticing the taller boy standing behind Natsume, and hastily wiped her hands, which had remains of rice from making onigiri, on her pink apron.

"How have you been Fujiwara-san? Ah... I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion..." Tanuma bowed politely.

"Oh, no, no worries at all, I was just finishing making lunch. Make yourself at home." She gestured to his shoes in a suggestion that he took them off. "That's right, would you want to have lunch with us, Tanuma-kun?" she offered, glancing at Natsume, who smiled gratefully. "I have made extra today."

Tanuma's grip on his school bad tightened.

"Thank you, Fujiwara-san, but my dad said he'll get home early today to celebrate and has probably cooked something for lunch so..."

"I'll go get you a glass of water then, Tanuma," Natsume said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ah, I see, I see," the woman nodded in understanding. "Last day of exams huh. It should be celebrated indeed. I was happy to hear about your plans to go to the sea next weekend. Be sure to have lots of fun! You boys have earned it!"

"Yes, thank you..." Tanuma found himself smiling back as happily at Touko-san, who radiated motherly tenderness. What a wonderful house... A wonderful family. Natsume seemed happy to be with these peoeple. He always talked about them with utmost respect and gratefulness.

Natsume came back with the water, and Tanuma drank it with much zeal.

"Want another one?" he asked.

"I'm good," Tanuma assured, wiping the one drop that had slid down his chin with embarassment. "Thank you for everything... I should be going now..."

"Thanks for dropping by!" Touko-san waved goodbye.

Natsume followed him outside to see him off. It was awfully stale and hot, seemingly tenfold since they had just come out the comfortable temperature of the house, and Tanuma felt like he needed to dive into a pool of water then and there, with his clothes. He readjusted his bag's strap on his shoulder nervously, feeling his pulse go faster and faster, thumping against his temples.

When they were together, Tanuma was always inspired by the sudden need to be gracious and kind. And it was all Natsume's fault. Natsume, with his soft voice and gentle words, his beautiful amber eyes that gave understanding gazes, his delicate thin fingers and the way he caressed the flower petals on his way home - every action of his had made Tanuma pay attention and get mesmerized more and more, little by little.

It didn't feel wrong at all. It was something that he could not have controlled. And he was certain there was no malicious intent, no malicious source behind all of this. So how could anyone claim that it was wrong and evil? It couldn't be. Impossible. Such a warm and fuzzy feeling...

The tall boy stopped in his tracks.

"Tanuma? What's wrong?"

"I have... something I want to give you. Something for you to read," Tanuma spoke with a rough and shaky voice. He reached into his bag and retrieved a white envelope with a trembling hand.

Natsume frowned, noticing that his friend's face was overcome with seriousness. Tanuma wasn't smiling anymore.

"It's not yokai-related!" he explained quickly, seeing how he had frigthened him. "Not at all... I promise."

As soon as Natsume's fingers closed around the edges of the envelope, Tanuma let go of it. "I hope it won't trouble you much. If possible... I hope it won't affect our friendship." He seemed to be at a loss of words, his eyes moving about in a panicky manner, unable to look at Natsume. "I-uh, have to go now. Thanks for the water. See you!"

Natsume watched in bewilderment as the taller boy bolted off , exiting the yard with his school bag flailing behind him.

"Tanuma..."

He looked down at the envelope, flipping it over. It was blank, but there seemed to be a letter inside. Utterly confused, he headed back inside, deciding to read it in the privacy of his room, as it appeared to be important. Why write it down instead of talk about it directly? It didn't make sense. Perhaps it really was about yokai?

.

.

.

_Natsume,_

_First of all, I want to apologize. For my cowardness that lead me to write this cowardly letter. And for the trouble I am about to cause. But there is something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now. _

_The truth is, I believe that you are a very important person to me. __You are always there, always trying, always kind. It has made me see myself a bit differently, to think twice about some things. _  
__I really like you. __

_I'm sorry if this letter has made you uncomfortable. I understand that you most certainly do not feel this way. You certainly have the right to not talk to me, if you wish. I will take that.  
_

_Please, be assured, I won't trouble you with this again. It was just something I needed to tell you.  
_

_I'm sorry. _

.

.

.

"Is that all? Is this why you've stayed cooped up in your room for the past twenty minutes? Even though Touko-san annanounced that lunch a while ago? Pathetic!" Nyanko-sensei huffed after finishing reading the letter he had forced Natsume to drop by headbutting the boy's chin with all of his weight- err, allmighty power.

"Give it back, Sensei!" Natsume grumbled, rubbing his aching chin with an angry furrow in his brow.

"Tch. Humans. You idiotic bipeds with your flirt antiques... Getting all illogical and supid over some courting... seriously..." the cat mumbled.

Natsume snatched it away from the cat's paws with force and stood up on his legs, staring down at Nyanko-sensei furiosuly. "I didn't want you to read that!" he yelled, voice cracking and eyes watery. "I really... didn't want you to read this, Sensei..." he repeated, the arm clutching the letter dropping to his side in defeat.

Witnessing the outburst, the ayakashi was, for once, silent despite Natsume's tone. Nyanko-sensei hopped on his favourite green pillow and curled like a shrimp on it. "Don't get too caught up in thought. Touko-san's lovely food is waiting," he mumbled calmly.

Natsume exhaled deeply and leaned on the closet door, feeling very tired. No. It was wrong of him to shout like that. Yokai don't understand how their actions hurt people sometimes... he should know better than most.

"It's just that matters like these are a delicate subject for humans, usually. It is embarassing to have others know of your feelings. It might be humiliating in some cases," he explained, having regained his calm.

"But this isn't _your_ letter," the cat pointed out.

"No, but it's my friend's letter. And it is equally important to protect and cherish."

Nyanko-sensei's ears shifted. "Mhm. Okay. Whatever. I understand."

Natsume stared down at the messy characters on the paper that had started to get crumbled from the sweat and pressure of his hands. He grimaced and rushed to refold it more neatly.

"Takashi-kun! Are you coming? Is something wrong?" Touko-san's voice sounded from downstairs.

"Yes! Sorry, I'm coming!"

He put it back in the envelope carefully and bolted to the stairs.

Reading that letter had made all kinds of emotions and thoughts go wild. Since when? How did it come to be? Why? And... what exactly did it mean... Natsume understood the words, but he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Takashi-kun, you still haven't changed out of your school uniform?" Touko-san asked when she saw him entering the kitchen.

Natsume looked at the table that was filled with all kinds of colourful, tasty things - fried shrimp, Nyanko-sensei-s favourite included. Then he glanced over at Touko-san, who seemed perplexed at his hesitation and silence.

"Touko-san, there's something Tanuma forgot and I need to get to him. Is it okay if I eat later?"

"It's okay yes, but..."

"I'm really sorry... It's.." He felt the envelope on his thigh, his eyes fiery, filled with a sudden spur of determination. "...something important."

The woman managed to offer a smile despite her confusion. "Then go. I'll keep it warm for you."

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Another long chapter. Thank you for reading, as always.

It was challenging to have the characters talk about their feelings, but I hope I did a decent job.

* * *

"Tanuma!" he called, bicycle schreeching as he braked. "Tanuma! W-ahah, watch out! Tanuma!"

There was a loud crash, accompanied by groans. Tanuma turned switfly with wide eyes, having narrowly avoided the incoming wreck. He spotted the bicycle, with the front deep inside a thorny bush, its back tyre sticking out and still spinning with the remnants of kinetic energy. Natsume was sprawled on the ground next to it, struggling to crawl back to his legs.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Tanuma exclaimed, rushing to his side. He immediately grabbed Natsume's wrist, having noticed the red blood that had started coming out from the badly scathed skin. "Aa-aah, your arm is all scratched up!" he yelled in horror, tracing the wound from Natsume's palm all the way up to the boy's elbow. Natsume winced at the act, and Tanuma withrew his fingers. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," Natsume wiped the dirt off his knees, still frowning from the pain. "Tanuma, I read your letter."

Tanuma's eyes fell. He took a step back and his shoudlers sagged.

"I see."

"I'm not angry. I am not troubled at all. I promise," Natsume told him, eyes glimmering with straightforward honesty.

Tanuma plopped on the ground next to him in defeat, leaving the bicycle in between them, its hanging tyre a slow-spinning barrier of beams between their faces. They stayed silent, each watching the empty road. The sun couldn't reach them under the oak tress. The cicadas went on with their mad orchestra, somewhat comforting the boys with the message of summer that they sung about ever so passionately, oblivious to the awkward situation unfolding at the roots of their hometree.

"...I understand that it's weird though..." Tanuma mumbled, fidgeting awkwardly with the grass blades by his ankles.

"I'm weird too. Did you forget? My life is all about weird things," Natsume remarked defiantly, eyes fixated in the distance. "Over there" he pointed.

Tanuma looked but saw nothing but the trees across the road, the forest extending into darker shades of green the further the eye tried to pierce.

"There's something small," Natsume continued, "hopping on that branch. Ah-" There was a snap, and a small twig fell on the ground, Tanuma noticed. "-He fell... Well he should have seen it coming... Hoping on that branch so furiously... I wonder why... Isn't that weird... I don't understand."

"Natsume..."

"I don't understand it."

Tanuma sensed an alarming change of tone in his friend's voice. He finally looked at Natsume's face. Instantly, something inside him crumbled. "Why are you crying..." _That should be me. _Natsume's face was adorned with such sadness. Even that constant fake smile of his had given place to curled, trembling lips. Drops slid down his cheeks. Natsume cried silently, the face showing what the voice barely managed to conceal.

"I don't understand it... I know what the words mean, but I don't understand. What you meant by writing 'I like you'."

"That's fine-"

"I don't understand. You said I'm important to you... is it the same as the importance that you have for me? I met someone my age who knew, who was aware of the peculiarity of the world that no one else could tell was there... It was the first time I had friends who understood. You and Taki, both of you helped me out so many times. And we had so much fun... I figured you were one of the most important people. I don't know why. Lots of people have been kind to me. But you are, somehow, someone I want to know more, to be with, to have fun with more. You are always there, telling me I can rely on you... Tanuma, you are someone I want to be happy and well, always. Is it that kind of importance? I don't understand how it is that someone could see me this way... "

Tanuma grabbed the bicycle's hanging tyre, which had continued its slow revolution due to the chilly evening breeze, pulling it to a stop. The motionless metal beams of the tyre allowed for the two boys to look at each other better at last.

"I meant what I said," Tanuma spoke firmly "You are important to me. More than most poeple. You are always kind, and always trying on your own. And I wish I could make you see at yourself through my eyes for a second. But all I can do is tell you... And all that you just said, it means a lot. It means an awfully lot. I wish for you to be happy and well, too. So it's alright, Natsume. You don't have to think about it any more. I am very glad we met. I am very glad we became important people in each others' lives. I am happy to be your friend."

"I'm sorry Tanuma... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. It's really okay. You don't have to think about it anymore, okay?"

They fell silent again, looking at the emptiness in front of them.

Tanuma didn't want to think about it either. He didn't understand Natsume's reply fully. But Natsume himself didn't understand either, so it was to be expected. Tanuma felt guilty for having brought such confusion to his friend, even making him cry. If only he had stayed quiet...

"It's not that... Tanuma... I too li-"

The black-haired boy cried out in agony suddenly and clutched his head between his knees, a strong thrombing pain in the back of his head shadowing over all his other senses.

"Tanuma!" Natsume called, springing up from the ground.

"SmeLLs NiCe"

Something slithered over from the trees behind them, growing in size - a thick shadow figure with hollow eyes started to form a feet away, a big mouth of darkness slowly opening to reveal a few jagged teeth and a serpentine tongue.

"I sMeLL hUmAn bLoOd. PoWeRfUL. NAmE.. GiVE BaCK NAME NOW!"

"Stay away!"

"I EAT! EAT YOU! NATSUME OF THE YUUJINCHOU!"

As the darkness pounced, Natsume made a run towards Tanuma, who was withering on the ground, and, making sure he was shielding him, raised his arm and punched with full force, eyes closed tight and heart racing from adrenaline in his chest.

"ArGH! CuRse yOu... CURSE YOU! CURSE! CURSE!" the creature screeched, taking a few steps back as it held its aching head.

The momentary loss of power from the creature made Tanuma's ache lessen. He struggled to get back on his legs, hand still massaging his head's side.

"I'm sorry, Tanuma! Can you run?"

"I think so..."

"We have to go!" Natsume grabbed his friend's hand and lead him on to a safe direction, glancing over his shoulder to make sure they weren't followed.

The two ran into the forest, jumping over rocks and intertwining tree roots, pushing aside vines and branches. The rough footsteps on the crunchy leaf-covered forest floor and heavy breathing echoed in the green world, loud and hectic.

The roars and screams that only Natsume could hear from the monster behind them eventually faded away, leaving only the murmurs of rustling tree trops. With the danger away and their fatigue growing, the two boys slowed down to a sluggish jog.

"Are you alright, Tanuma?" Natsume asked through the panting.

"My headache's gone now," he replied and paused, dragging Natsume to a stop. They were still holding hands. Normally it was nothing to be embarassed about, but due to the whole confession situation, it felt like someone had poked Tanuma's soul with a stick and laughed down at it. Immediately, he let go with a sharp hiss, looking down in shame.

Natsume was startled by the abrupt motion. He took a step back and also looked away, one of those soft, questionable, sad smiles appearing on his face again. "It's safe here. It won't come after us," He said, exhaling deeply.

"You left your bicycle behind."

"I'll get it later."

"Won't it be dangerous? What if it's waiting back there?"

"I'll get it with Nyanko-sesnei. It's going to be alright," Natsume assured.

"...Okay." Tanuma sighed in defeat.

Natsume didn't like it. His friend was angry. But most importatnly, he looked sad, with that deep, unhappy frown. "There's a water spring not far from here. Want to go?" he suggested, in an effort to change the subject.

Tanuma nodded. "My throat feels dry."

They started walking again, side by side, dragging their feet lazily. The sweat on their backs was starting to disappear, cooling them off under the shade of the forest. Sunlight still peeked throught he holes, a checkered yellow green everywhere. It was beautiful, now that they weren't running for their lives.

"Some of them that come after me, they want me to return something that my grandmother took from them a long time ago." Natsume said suddenly after a minute of silence. "It's a very precious thing that she used to take away. Most of them just ask me to return it. But some of them are angr.. That's why it's dangerous. I'm sorry you had to get caught up in that, Tanuma."

They were silent again. Natsume didn't seem like he was going to explain anything else. But Tanuma was grateful for every bit that his friend would open up. He shook his head. "I'm sorry you have to deal with it on your own every time... I don't quite understand everything. But thanks. For telling me."

Nobody spoke. But Tanuma's heart skipped a beat when soft fingers shyly brushed by his. He didn't pull away, and ever so hesitantly, his own fingers seeked out the warmth. They didn't look at each other's blushed and tense faces, but let their hands slowly join, blindly. For the first few seconds, the hold felt fragile. But it grew firm, a source of assurance, a source of security for the both of them. It was unlike their normal physical contact. This one felt unusually intimate and trusting.

They let go when they reached the spring, not long after, and they both drank the soothingly cold water and splashed their faces with newfound tranquility. Natsume cleaned his scratches too. They walked back with any tension gone entirely, talking about school, the movies and their summer plans, how they had done in the exams, about the teachers, joked about Nishimura's arcade-game obsession, and eventually even exchanged opinions about bean paste, until finally, they parted ways like they always did, with a wave and a smile, and a 'see you again' promise.

"Don't forget the bicycle!" Tanuma shouted, his hand still continuing the wave.

"I won't!" Natsume shouted back.

_Touko-san's food must have run cold... , _he thought, picking up his pace. His insides felt fluffy. He felt like a child that had been snuggling into a blanket, all warm and content and safe in the softness.

* * *

I hope this chapter was nice, since it's an important one. I actually lost half of it because I forgot to save! It was such an awful feeling. All that work gone... Sigh. Anyway, I had to recover from the loss (really guys, I cried about it haha) and write it all again.

You know what's funny? In other work, I considered doing pairings but I clarified that I'd only do 'straight couples and nothing else'. Funny how scared and uncomrotable I was in the past about anything non-straight. And now a year later, here I am, dedicating an entire fic to a relationship (I'd never write exclusively romantic stuff in the past). Honestly, writing this makes me feel very calm. I understand now. It has nothing to do with gender. Love just happens. I'm glad I grew to accept others and myself too for it. I know this might be a bit too personal, but I really want to write this down since it's important to me to see it when I reread this story in the future. I hope you don't mind my personal thoughts.

Thank you for reading. I wish the remnants of spring or autumn are gentle to you these days. For me, it's spring. I'm watching the last late flowers bloom. I'll write for you once the one outside my window does too. It seems to be soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I re-read all my chapters of this story recently and...

I cannot believe how much my English sucks sometimes. I need to go back and fix all those ridiculous mistakes at some point. Why do I always write when I'm drowsy at 3 am? It's destroying my language skills...

Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"I got a very interesting one, guys! Look, it's shaped like a mustache!" Kitamoto held up the beige shell proudly for the rest of the boys to see.

"No way, you broke it that way...The edges are too sharp!" Nishimura accused.

"Nah, that's something You would do," Kitamoto retorted.

Tanuma chuckled somewhat ominously, a smirk on his face. "I think I win this one..." He unclasped his hands, revealing a small orange stone resting on his palm... Only, upon closer inspection, it resemled something very familiar.

"Is that..."

"Yoshi?" Kitamoto finished Natsume's sentence.

The boys rejoiced happily at the discovery, shouting "It really looks like Yoshi!" and "we should post this online!". Like archeologists having found an ancient artifact, they hurried to record it with a camera. They all posed with victorious 'peace' signs, holding up two fingers and smiling widely.

"What about you, Natsume? What did you find?" Nishimura asked after the hype died down.

Natsume looked somehow unsure, yet showed them the handful of shells he had collected. They were of various shapes and sizes, but nothing particularly eye-catching.

"Mm. Alright."

"Yeah, they're ok."

His shoulders dropped at the completely unenthusiastic responses. "Sorry I couldn't find anything interesting, I don't have your luck."

"Let's have another round! I'll go find something fanficer than Stone-yoshi!" Nishimura bolted off, golden sand rising at his stomps.

They split up to scavage for more interesting shells and stones, scanning the shore where the waves crashed with playful spirits. The sparkly surface of the sea pained his eyes a little. The sun was scorching hot at this hour, and Natsume was sure he'd already gained a sunburn on his shoulders and bare back.

He plunged his feet into the soothingly cold water, feeling the sand sink unerneath his toes.

The two shades of blue, that of sky and sea, clashed in the horizon. As far as the eye could see, there was no land to disturb the line betwwen the two. A salty breeze caressed his cheeks as he faced the ocean, bringing some relief to his skin.

It was then he noticed it.

Something in the distance, diving down and resurfacing continuously, forming bumps in the horizon as it did. Dolphins? No, this was something else, something big and long... And it had just switched direction, now fast approaching.

...

From afar, Tanuma glanced at his companions to check that he wasn't straying too far away. His gaze stopped at Natsume. His light-coloured hair was all blown back from the sea wind. His lips were moving ever so softly, as if he was having a conversation with the waves.

Those warm eyes... What wonders could they see?

Tanuma didn't take his eyes off him for a while. All the fancy, multi-coloured shells of the coast, thousands of years of existence, couldn't compare to the sight of those monochrome eyes.

* * *

"Tanuma. I have something to ask of you..." Natsume approached him as the other two boys struggled to fold back the beach umbrella.

Tanuma turned to him, a towel in hand. "Hm? Sure, what is it?"

"I know we're about to go back now, but... There's something I need to show you. If you... If you could stay behind with me, for tonight... If you could, that is... Just for tonight, there is something I need you to see. "

They stared into each other's eyes, Tanuma's surprise meeting Natsume's unhidden solemnity. Something about the request, the way Natsume voiced it so determinedly, it made him think it was something special.

Tanuma exhaled ever so softly, giving a kind smile that meant: Of course. For you, anything.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Nishimura and Kitamoto, who wondered why the heck the two boys suddenly decided to stay there without having made any plans about it, Tanuma and Natsume walked back to the beach from the run-down bus station, their steps slow and lazy.

"What did your father say about it?"

"He just told me to be careful and be back before midnight," Tanuma replied, kicking a pebble absent-mindedly. He winced. A bad idea when wearing open shoes like flip flops. "The last bus leaves at ten. We'll make it, right?"

"I think so. What I want to show you happens at night," Natsume said without giving any other information.

"We have some time before nightfall. Let's buy some snacks in the meantime, what do you say?"

"Mm. Sounds good."

"Some strawberry ice cream?"

"Lemon too." Natsume looked up at him with eyes as gold as a sun mid-set, an expression so gentle that Tanuma couldn't help but feel his stomach tighten.

* * *

They returned to the shore at late dusk, as shadows started to nest more comfortably among trees and creatures alike, and behind every slope and in between every crevice of the earth's surface, knowing it would not be long now that the last bits of candle-like sunrays would vanish. Natsume and Tanuma, their stomachs satisfied and the sweet aftertaste of dessert lingering on their lips, walked leisurely where the waves met sand, laughter and banter sprinkled in their conversation.

"Hey, Tanuma..."

"Mm?"

"Thank you for staying here with me."

The black-haired boy rubbed circles on his elbow nervously, some colour making its way to his cheeks. "Don't mention it."

Natsume looked away, his stare fixated on the deep purple clouds in the distance.

"I met someone today. They knew my grandmother. "

Tanuma breathed silently, patiently.

"She used to wander around, meeting all kinds of youkai, and taking their names. grandmother gathered so many names, enough to make a book with all of the pages. Names are... important to them. My So I am trying to return them now. And sometimes, it gets dangerous, but Nyanko-sensei makes sure I'm all right."

"That sounds like something you would do."

Tanuma kicked some water with his heel, shuffling his feet. Natsume copied the movement absent-mindedly, but then he came to a stop, and turned to the other boy with a smile. Tanuma gave a hearty giggle, feigning a splashing motion, at which Natsume reflexively splashed back.

"I admire that about you, you know," Tanuma started talking, without interrupting their little water fight. "How you think about what is important to others. You understand their pain and their happiness, and you're always kind. You're never afraid to show it."

Natsume directed a rather large splash towards his friend, and Tanuma evaded it with a smirk.

"And you're always there for others," Natsume answered, smiling at his small victory. "You won't ever leave someone in need alone. And, you know yourself well..."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, even when you have doubts about yourself, you don't lose sight of who you are and what you feel. You're strong. So strong... It radiates warmth all around." They stopped kicking the water at each other. "...If this is how you think of me... It makes me so happy, Tanuma. Because, I know I really like you."

Yes, the letter Tanuma had given him had no explanation, only saying "sorry". But this now, their confessions to each other, this was telling each other the truth and making each other understand it. It was like their hearts were finally connected, right then and there.

Their breaths were shallow from the nervousness, their eyes glinting with emotion.

A breeze started to pick up.

Natsume forced himself to break eye contact. He pointed at the sea. "It looks like it will start soon."

"What is? You never said." Tanuma raised an eyebrow.

"I spoke to a dragon today," Natsume began to explain casually. "They said they knew my grandmother, long ago. At first I thought she took their name too. But the dragon said that she never did. She just happened to pass by here one day, and she picked up the trash from the shore for hours, just so that she could make a small hut out of it for another youkai to live in. The dragon merely watched from a distance.

When I told the dragon that she passed away... they said they'd dance for me tonight. They're very old, and they want to rest soon. So they thought, dancing for someone connected to that nice memory of a human girl being kind would, perhaps it would be worth it. That's what they said."

Tanuma and Natsume sat down on the sand, feet in the waves' path. The sun had gone, dying the clouds the colour of bruises in its wake. Night had arrived.

"Thank you for telling me, Natsume."

Natsume shyly held his hand out. Heart racing, Tanuma reached out and held it gently. The simple touch sent chills down their spines.

"Look," the sand-haired boy whispered.

Tanuma felt afraid. Reluctant to let his eyes search for something in the pitch black sea. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to see -

No...

His eye caught a glimpse of something moving. A light.

More lights, appearing over the surface of the water, like candle flames. They moved in unison, along curved lines.

"Natsume.. I can see!" he exclaimed, his dark eyes glued on the lights with wonder. "What are they?"

"Ryuto. Dragon Lights. The dragon is dancing for anyone who looks tonight," Natsume said, a smile indicated in his voice.

"It's... beautiful."

They watched the dancing dragon lights as they hopped along the calm waters in mesmerizing patterns, glowing bright and brilliantly. Their fingers intertwined, and they leaned into each other, shoulders touching.

Yes. It really was beautiful.

There, as the dragon danced its final dance for them and them alone,

Like the touch of gentle wispy flames on sea's water,

they shared the softest kiss


End file.
